Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 12 de 50: Alguien que nos interesa
1. Shiori no sospecha de su Shuichi… ¿o sí?

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 01 de 50: Shiori no sospecha de su Shuichi… ¿o sí?

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 01 de 50

_**Shiori no sospecha de su Shuichi… ¿o sí?

* * *

**_

–Cariño… ¿tienes un minuto? –preguntó Shiori de pronto, interrumpiendo a Kurama que en esos momentos estaba trabajando en química. Kurama, al ver la cabeza de Shiori aparecer por la puerta, sin entrar del todo, sonrió amablemente y asintió.

–Pasa, por favor –le dijo amablemente mientras giraba su silla rotatoria y miraba cómo su madre se sentaba en su cama, observándole silenciosamente, mirándole, analizándole… y de pronto, el pelirrojo se puso nervioso–. ¿Ocurre algo, Okaasan? –preguntó con ternura en su voz, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

_«¡Ha descubierto algo¿¡Cómo¡¡Le oculto todas las pruebas posibles! Entonces… pero…»_ Pensaba su mente erráticamente mientras su madre no apartaba sus ojos castaños de él, sus labios en una sonrisa incierta y ceño ligeramente fruncido, haciendo que Shuichi temiera aún más la posibilidad que su madre hubiera descubierto su origen demoníaco.

–Shuichi… debo preguntarte algo –le dijo Shiori mientras alzaba una pierna y la ponía encima de la otra. Kurama trató de no tragar saliva demasiado ruidosamente.

–D-Dime…

–¿No notas nada extraño? –Kurama pestañeó, alzando elegantemente una ceja.

_«¡No¡¡No puede saber que tengo Youki¡¡No puede ser que note el de Hiei…! O… ¿O sí…?»_

–N-No… –dijo, entrelazando sus manos sudadas por culpa del nerviosismo.

–Muy bien… –dijo Shiori con lo que parecía ser tristeza en su voz. ¿Tristeza?– No pasa nada… Entiendo que no lo veas, es demasiado discreto… debería aplicarme más.

Kurama frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba¿Ver el qué¿Aplicarse más qué?

Shiori salió de su habitación con media sonrisa, entristecida, y cuando Kurama le cogió el brazo para exigir (con palabras amables, claro) que se explicara, la mujer le miró fijamente. Se acercó. Y se acercó. Shiori sonrió.

–Maquillaje, Shuichi, me he maquillado.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Tonto, inútil, sin-sentido… en inglés esto sería un Drabble, pero como no sabía cómo traducirlo, lo he cambiado por "Cuento Corto" y luego le he añadido lo de la C. Intentaré empezar todos los cuentos con C… ahí estará la gracia, supongo.

Los cuentos entre sí serán totalmente individuales. Aquellos que dejéis reviews podéis darme ideas sobre alguna historia corta que queráis que haga, pero no aseguro que los vaya a hacer. Depende de mi estado de ánimo, supongo, jaja.


	2. Shuuichi ve a Youko en el espejo

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 02 de 50: Shuuichi ve a Youko en el espejo.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 02 de 50

_**Shuuichi ve a Youko en el espejo

* * *

**_

Con sigilo encendió la luz del cuarto de baño. Observó sus ojos reflejados en el espejo. Shuuichi, conocido como Kurama en su vida pasada, observó cómo su pálido reflejo le miraba con esos ojos verdes casi antinaturales y su cabello rojo caer sobre sus gruesas pestañas negras. Su pecho, desnuco, brillaba a la luz de la lámpara mostrando, casi como quisiera burlarse, todas sus cicatrices.

Era en momentos como éstos, durante la luna menguante, donde su espíritu Youkai se iba dormir y dejaba únicamente al alma atormentada de un humano que recuerda experiencias que no deberían ser mencionadas.

Shuuichi se observó un rato más. De pronto sintió un apretón en el estómago y se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y vomitó junto a lágrimas que habían logrado escapar gracias a los impulsos que recibía de las convulsiones. Sin abrir los ojos, palpando temblorosamente, abrió el grifo.

Oyó el agua recorrer y limpiar su suciedad y después de un rato alzó la mirada

Se la devolvió el mismo chico asustado de trece años.

Y el reflejo de un zorro plateado detrás de sus irises le sobresaltó, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó con fuerza contra la puerta.

–¡Shuuichi! –exclamó una voz conocida. Shiori, su madre– ¿Estás bien¿Te has hecho daño? –le cogió la cara con las manos, sus ojos oscuros estudiándole preocupadamente– Estás enfermo, hijo, tienes fiebre…

No era común que Shuuichi enfermara, pero estaba seguro de que lo que había visto no era un fragmento de su imaginación.

Youko, lo quisiera o no el joven espíritu de Shuuichi, estaba en él.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Umm… escribí esto en una libreta cuando estaba cansada y aburrida, y no especialmente contenta. ¿Más ideas¡Algunas son muy buenas! 


	3. Ojos de color carmín contemplan

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 03 de 50: Ojos de color carmín contemplan.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 03 de 50

_**Ojos de color carmín contemplan.

* * *

**_

Con ojos de color carmín observaban con dureza al tercer miembro de su equipo, siento Urameshi el primero y el segundo Kurama. El que le interesaba era el tercero, el tercer individuo que miraba sin mirar, con los ojos entrecerrados, el horizonte, su pronunciaba barbilla apoyándose en grandes manos, sus codos sobre la barandilla metálica del barco. Los ojos muy negros de la persona estaban desenfocados y le daba un semblante perezoso, torpe, incluso.

Pero el de ojos de color carmín odiaba al tercer individuo, y no era un odio cariñoso, el odio que se tiene al rival que es amigo, no era el odio que sentía por Kurama; ni el odio que sentía por Yuusuke, aquél que se había ganado a pulso su respeto, no era el mismo tipo de odio.

Era un odio distinto, un odio doloroso y muy profundo. Era un odio fuerte, vivaz, que le carcomía por dentro, como un gusano que roe por dentro una manzana madura, era un odio que le devoraba y le invadía cada poro de su piel, erizando todos y cada uno de sus pelos, un odio que no soportaba.

Un odio infantil. Una envidia y unos celos que le impulsaba a querer coger el mango de su katana y clavárselo en el pecho para que se quedara ahí, hundido, y manchara su piel de sangre caliente.

¿Por qué?

Algo tan estúpido, tan inocente y tan puro, tan asquerosamente valiente y tan fastidiosamente cariñoso, tan fuertemente débil y tan fantásticamente horrible, algo tan abominablemente precioso debía morir.

Porque hay cosas tan bellamente horribles en este mundo que no deberían contemplar lo más espantoso aún.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Se me ocurrió esto de golpe. Estaba aburrida y pensé en hacer un cuento corto, y lo primero que me vino en mente fue un retrato de Kuwabara con Yukina, pero desde el punto de vista de Hiei… pero si quería que fuera introspectivo, lo mejor sería un Hiei-Kuwabara. No es un Shounen Ai… o al menos, ésa no es la intención, pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿podría serlo, no? 


	4. Yuusuke pregunta a Kurama sobre sus traj

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 04 de 50: Yuusuke pregunta a Kurama sobre sus trajes.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 04 de 50

_**Yuusuke pregunta a Kurama sobre sus trajes.

* * *

**_

—Kurama, tío¿de dónde sacas esos trajes? –preguntó un día Yuusuke mientras caminaban con Kuwabara a pasear por la ciudad, una actividad que no hacían a menudo pero que los tres disfrutaban. Después de todo, uno agradecía las pausas de las luchas contra demonios.

Kurama le miró extrañado y comentó, sonriendo:

—Pues son de mi padre.

La mirada que le enviaron los dos adolescentes fue divertida.

—¡TU PADRE ERA TAMBIÉN UN DEMONIO? –exclamó Kuwabara.

—¡Jajaja, no, no! –respondió Kurama, divertido al ver los rostros confusos de sus amigos–, mi padre humano era diseñador de moda oriental. Hizo muchos trajes y mi madre se quedó una gran variedad, que me regaló a la que cumplí doce años.

—…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¿Quién no se lo ha preguntado alguna vez? 


	5. Youko Kurama es superior a Yomi

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 05 de 50: Youko Kurama es superior a Yomi.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 05 de 50

_**Youko Kurama es superior a Yomi. **_

* * *

Yomi miraba nerviosamente al Gran Zorro Plateado, Rey de los Ladrones y Ladrón de Reyes. De nuevo había completado una de sus 'brillantes' estrategias que había terminado en desastre y por enésima vez tuvo que salvarle el pellejo a Yomi, que estaba de los nervios. Lo único que le mantenía vivo era que Youko Kurama le necesitaba por sus fantásticos oídos que daban mil pistas a mil paraderos que el mismo Rey descifraba. Todos sus intentos, en cambio, como ése, habían resultado en ser desastres.

Yomi odiaba admitírselo, pero sabía que no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos de Youko Kurama.

Y le odiaba, pero a la vez en su cuerpo crecía esa extraña y desagradable semilla que, pese a repudiarla, era admiración.

Admiraba a ese Zorro astuto que con cuatro palabras había descifrado un código que otros mil genios no comprenderían con millones de pistas, admiraba a ese Zorro astuto que no era sólo genio, sino fuerza y dignificación.

Y se prometió que no descansaría. Que no descansaría hasta encontrar un tesoro propio.

Youko Kurama, que seguía la corriente de sus pensamientos con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, decidió que estaba harto. Y se puso en contacto con un asesino a sueldo.

Después de todo¿para qué matarlo él mismo?

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** La idea de escribir sobre Yomi era interesante. Al principio quería hacerlo de humor, pero bah xD Me he dado cuenta de que el humor simplemente no es lo mío, aunque muchas veces lo intento. 


	6. Youko Kurama comete un error

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 06 de 50: Youko Kurama comete un error.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 06 de 50

_**Youko Kurama comete un error.**_

* * *

Había sido una equivocación. Lo único que había hecho fue confiarse, creer en sí mismo y no dudar de sus capacidades ni un sólo instante. Así logró tener el botín por el que se había "arriesgado" a ir hasta allí, y así logró también que un cazador de pacotilla le disparara.

Le detuviera.

Y le matara.

Se había confiado demasiado, lo sabía. Y ese error... ese error le iba a costar la vida.

Pero esta vez no confiaba en sus propias palabras. En esta ocasión, poniendo fe en lo que deseaba, desprendió su alma de su cuerpo y desapareció.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Estraño… Pero bueno. 


	7. Hiei cuida de Kurama

**Disclaimer** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 07 de 50: Hiei cuida de Kurama.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 07 de 50

**_Hiei cuida de Kurama_**

* * *

_Curiosamente, la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de Kurama. Su madre, la humana, se había marchado hacía un par de horas, y Hiei sabía que volvería pronto. Después de todo, una mujer como ésa no dejaría solo a su hijo en esas condiciones. _

_Kurama había sido un sentimental. Pero encima, había sido torpe. Eso no se lo había esperado de un Kitsune Youkai como él, y por eso le frustró._

_Pero era cierto que si había sido "torpe" era porque había desviado con su látigo un dardo venenoso dirigido a él, y otro le alcanzó el hombro. En otras palabras, si Kurama estaba "fuera de servicio", la única culpa era la suya. _

_Y ahí estaba ahora. Tumbado en la cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas y frente encendidos y la piel, pese a la fuerte fiebre que sufría su cuerpo, seca como el papel. _

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Estraño… Pero bueno. 


	8. El nombre del oni

**Disclaimer** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 08 de 50: El nombre del oni.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 08 de 50

**_El nombre del oni._**

* * *

_Ni siquiera su jefe se acordaba de su nombre. Pero el oni azul con un solo cuerno, que vestía con un taparrabos de leopardo y que le seguía como un perro faldero, se llamaba George. _

_Normalmente se despertaba, se presentaba ante su príncipe Koenma, hacía todo lo que Koenma le pedía, seguía haciendo lo que Koenma le pedía, buscaba la comida de Koenma, ayudaba a Koenma con su papeleo, hacía todo lo que Koenma le pedía, seguía haciendo lo que Koenma le pedía, buscaba la merienda de Koenma, hacía todo lo que Koenma le pedía, seguía haciendo lo que Koenma le pedía, buscaba la cena de Koenma, hacía todo lo que Koenma le pedía, seguía haciendo lo que Koenma le pedía, volvía a presentarse ante su príncipe y se retiraba. _

_Y el día siguiente era el mismo. _

_Pero al oni no le importaba. Llevaba ya casi quinientos años haciendo lo mismo, y al principio le irritaba, pero ahora incluso le hacía gracia que mañana tras mañana el príncipe le pidiera que le dijera su nombre._

_—Mi nombre es George. _

_—Muy bien, oni, tráeme el desayuno…_

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** La idea es de Teph Uchiha¡¡gracias!! 


	9. Botan piensa en Yuusuke

**Disclaimer** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 09 de 50: Botan piensa en Yuusuke.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 09 de 50

**_Botan piensa en Yuusuke_**

* * *

_Cuando Botan piensa en Yuusuke, le viene a la cabeza un chico cabezota, que no piensa antes de actuar, brusco, bruto y caprichoso. En un chico que piensa con los puños y no con su cabeza, y lo poco que piensa con ésta es tan poco y tan irracional, que tiene ganas de golpearle con el remo cada vez que recuerda todas las decisiones que ha tomado hasta entonces. _

_Pero cuando piensa en Yuusuke, también le viene a la cabeza el chico optimista, alegre y confiado. En un chico que lo da todo, absolutamente todo, por aquellos que le rodean y le quieren, que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por un fin mayor. Un chico que ama a las personas pese a que no lo admita nunca. Puede que no piense mucho con la cabeza, pero sí que tiene en cuenta siempre las decisiones de su propio corazón. _

_Se ríe de Kuwabara, pero le anima a seguir y a hacerse más fuerte. Bromea sobre Kurama, pero le ayuda cuando éste se deprime y le obliga a olvidar su pasado oscuso. Insulta a Hiei, pero siempre le invita a unirse a ellos y le aprecia como a un amigo. _

_Por cada cosa mala que tiene Yuusuke, tiene dos cualidades._

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Sin comentarios. 


	10. El hermano de mi novia

**Disclaimer** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 10 de 50: El hermano de mi novia

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 10 de 50

**_El hermano de mi novia_**

* * *

_Cuando muchas veces, y sólo por curiosidad (aunque Hiei no le creyera y le siguiera fulminando con la mirada) Kurama le preguntaba a Yukina y a Kuwabara cómo se imaginaban al hermano desaparecido de ésta. _

_Yukina__ decía que se imaginaba a un guerrero fuerte, que posiblemente hubiese sufrido mucho, pero sabía que en el fondo no podía ser mala persona. Kuwabara, viendo a su adorada Yukina, no podía evitar pensar en lo mismo. _

_Cuando en broma Kuwabara le preguntó a Kurama si no sería él mismo el hermano de la Koorime, éste rió a carcajada limpia. _

_–¿__Te pensabas que era __**yo**__? –le preguntó tras recuperar el aliento. Este Kuwabara siempre le hacía reír…_

_–Claro. _

_Hiei__, que les espiaba en lo alto de un árbol, deseó que ojalá hubiese sido el Kitsune el hermano de Yukina. Alguien, a sus ojos, mucho más digno. Kurama, en cambio, no podía pensar en nadie mejor que su compañero de fuego.  
_

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Sin comentarios. 


	11. Dulces sueños, amigo

**Disclaimer** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** [Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 11 de 50: Dulces sueños, amigo.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 11 de 50

**_Dulces sueños, amigo_**

* * *

Kurama miró con una sonrisita cómo Kuwabara se dejaba caer al suelo con un ruido seco. Gruñó al impactar con fuerza su trasero, pero en un momento se acomodó y, pocos segundos después, ya podía oír los ronquidos de su compañero.

Kurama no pudo evitar reír, pero intentó ser silencioso. Después de todo, después de la clase de entrenamiento a la que le había sometido, era normal que quisiera dormir. No podía evitar pensar que pudiera ser que fuera demasiado estricto con el pelirrojo… pero ya que el Ankoku Bujutsukai se acercaba…

Suspiró. Sabía que el bosque estaba a salvo, y que nadie les atacaría. Aún así, decidió quedarse despierto un rato más.

Miró a Kuwabara que de repente había dado un respingo, pero no se había despertado.

Con malicia, dijo el Kyuubi:

—Dulces sueños, amigo. Mañana será un nuevo infierno.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Sin comentarios. 


	12. Alguien que nos interesa

**Disclaimer****:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Colección variada e independiente entre sí. Cuento 12 de 50: Alguien que nos interesa.

* * *

Cincuenta cuentos cortos con C

Cuento Corto 12 de 50

_**Alguien que nos interesa**_

* * *

_—¿__Cómo? ¿De qué hablas, Botan? –preguntó Keiko, que estaba sentada en un banco de la cafetería, de espaldas contra el vidrio. Pocas veces había visto a su amiga tan nerviosa, tan alterada y eso la preocupaba– ¿Estás bien?_

_—Sisisisí, estoy bien –se apresuró en decir la peliazul–. Es sólo que… bueno… _

_—¡¡Dímelo de una vez!! –exclamó la morena, ya exasperada y con la curiosidad por los aires. _

_—Tengo una pregunta –murmuró la guía, rascándose la mejilla–. Cuando… Cuando quieres a alguien… –pausó– No… Mejor, ¿cómo sabes que quieres a alguien?_

_La estudiante se la quedó mirando y se puso roja como un farolillo pocos segundos después. Le dio un sorbo a su granizado de manzana (y deseó haber pedido uno de fresa) y pensó en cómo responderle. Intentó no pensar en Yuusuke, pero eso se le hizo imposible. _

_—N-No sabría contestarte… ¿Hay alguien que te interese, Botan?_

_Esta vez fue Botan quién se puso nerviosa y pidió un batido de chocolate. Keiko intentó insistirle, pero un caso de muerte lo previno._

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Uff… ¡¡Había olvidado esto por completo!! Y escribir un cuento así por las buenas… Pues bueno. Ha salido esto xD ¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!! ¿De quién está enamorada Botan, hmm? Os lo dejo a vosotros. ¿Ideas para más historias? ¡Por favor!

Y ya que estáis, ¿por qué no le echáis un vistazo a "Puertas", mi otro fic de YYH?


End file.
